darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :supergeeky1 Greetings Hi Uberfuzzy. I see that you keep reverting our edits to MediaWiki:Common.js. While I agree banning BillK is a bad idea, I don't really see why we shouldn't ban Gonk, being as today is a certain time of the year. Unless there is a Wikia policy against doing so even on special occasions like today, I'd prefer keeping that script on there. Thanks. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 08:10, 1 April 2008 (UTC) (P.S. -- Sorry about the white text in my signature. The font color of the site is usually white, unlike today, so my signature's font color is white as well.) protection Kindly leave matters of protection to the administrators, if Brandon Rhea wants to have something protected he knows where to find us. If Brandon didn't ask for it it's still not your call to make. If you had looked closely you would have seen that those pages were already protected. That is all. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :They were only sysop protected for moves. I only bumped the edit level to prevent anon/new from edits also. There was an active vandal attack going on, and that had been twice, '''today' alone, been directly where the vandal was going. We can quickly remove all traces of the vandals work when he creates new pages, but editing existing pages is bit more tedious to remove. I'll do what is needed to keep Wikia clean (even this wiki). That is all. --Uberfuzzy 02:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well you win some and you lose some. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 02:54, 21 August 2009 (UTC)